villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prank (Arrowverse)
Zoey Clark, known as Prank, is a villain in the fourth season of The Flash. She is portrayed by Corinne Bohrer. Biography Past Clark was the girlfriend of James Jesse, the Trickster, and his partner in crime - going under the alias Prank. Together, they carried out several terroristic attacks in Central City, including the destruction of a bubblegum factory. Prank also was the beneficiary to Clark Toys Empire While Jesse continued his chaotic attacks, Zoey stayed at home after their son Axel was born. She took medication which allowed her to keep sane most of the time and raised her son in the hopes that he would never turn out like his father. Teaming up with her son Prank eventually decides to free her son Axel from prison. She has him brought to the infirmary by poisoning his yoghurt. After Axel has arrived at the infirmary, Prank injects the guard that brought Axel with a tranquilizer and flees together with her son, tranquilizing two other guards on their way out. Prank brings Axel to the run-down headquarter of Clark Toys, where Axel realizes that his escape made the news. He calls it awesome but Prank reveals that it is most certainly not because now, the police are looking for him. She states that they will be out of the city soon and Axel wants to know whether they will join his father and expects that this is why Prank broke him out of prison. However, Prank replies that this was not the reason, she simply wanted her son back in her life. Axel wants to know about his father but Prank coldly tells him that Jesse broke out of prison a year ago and has not made any effort to contact them since. Axel is insulted but Prank sits down next to him and tells him that he does not know Jesse like she does, calling him a deadbeat. She reminds Axel that while he grew up idolizing his father, she was the one who took care of him all the years. She states that she never wanted for Axel to grow up like his dad but Axel simply replies that it is too late. Planning to get his father's attention by attacking Central City's newest hero - the Elongated Man, Axel leaves the room while the shocked Prank calls out for him to come back. Axel eventually returns to the lair, where Prank wants to know whether Axel is okay. Axel replies that he is not, because "Stretching Man" is still alive. He states that all his father will see is that he failed and that his father will never want to see him. Prank, however, states that Axel will be a far better Trickster than Jesse ever was and reveals that she did not take her medication and has thus returned to the more playful albeit more dangerous Prank-persona. Insanely cackling, she states that after every trick is an even better prank and then dons her old costume to wreak havoc with her son. In a video broadcast, Prank and Axel announce their newest maniacal plan to the city which they have dressed up like a gaming show. The two reveal that they have hostages and an acid shower and that they want the "Stretching Man" to come to their show as a special VIP. Prank reveals that the Stretching Man has one hour to show up, otherwise the hostages will die. Game Show Killer Frost and Cisco arrive at the game show where they plan to free the hostages but are surprised when the hostages are revealed to be Prank and Axel. The two quickly strap meta-human dampeners on the two, rendering their powers useless. Before they can decide how to kill the two, Ralph arrives and although Prank orders Axel to kill them, he is swiftly defeated. After seeing her son fall, Prank activates the acid shower to at least kill Cisco and Caitlin. However, Ralph stretches over them to shield them from the acid. After the two are saved, Prank and Axel are taken by the police. As they are led to the car, Axel states that it was fun and asks his mother if they will do so again in fifteen to twenty years. Prank laughs and reveals that she will break them out in two. Trivia * Like Mark Hamill, who plays the Trickster, Corinne Bohrer is reprising her role as Prank from the 90's TV show The Flash. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Parents Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned